An EPR simulation procedure was developed for Mn(II), based on the full spin Hamiltonian. Reasonable fits were obtained with single values of E and D rather than a variation in D. Better fits were obtained than those using a perturbation procedure as for creatine kinase. For Mn aquo, results suggest E/D is about 1/3 for frozen solution samples.